A little competition
by DaBlackVegeta
Summary: Cindy and Jazmine discuss about their boyfriends


**Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks**

It was lunchtime at Woodcrest High School as classmates and best friends for seven years Cindy Mcpherson and Jazmine Dubois sat at their lunch table waiting for their other friends to arrive.

"An' den dis nigga goan try ta whoop me, right?" Cindy said telling a story. "But dats when mah man roll up an he wuz all like 'bitch whatchu doin?' whippin' out his own AK, dat otha nigga gat so scurd he ran home wit an fo'gat his Jordan sandles dat I now own." Cindy showed her the black and white sandles on her feet.

"Aww Riley's so sweet," Jazmine said. "In his own way."

"Yeah, he is." Cindy sighed dreamily. "Makes me glad I go out wit him now, so what dat nigga Huey been up to?"

"Oh you know, trying to make the world a better place for black people." Jazmine said. "Oh but yesterday when we were sitting at our favorite spot this stray kitten showed up and began playing with Huey. It was sooooooooo cute, I think I have a pic on my phone." She pulled out her Iphone and showed the picture to Cindy. In the picture a small kitten was playing with Huey's afro as Huey tried making the kitten let go.

"Awwww," Cindy said. "Da nigga actually look adorable."

"I know," Jazmine said. "I had no idea he could look this cute. I mean he's already smokin' hot, the hottest guy I've ever seen in fact, but-"

"Second."

"Huh?"

"Huey's the _second _hottest person you eva seen."

"Who's the first?" Jazmine asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Well you see Reezy errday," Cindy said giving her the "duuuurrr" look. Jazmine began to laugh a bit.

"Wait you think Riley's hotter than Huey?" she laughed. "I mean don't get me wrong he's cute but Huey…..well he's got that glow you know. Plus have you seen him without a shirt?"

"Reezy look bettah, case closed." Cindy said taking a bite of her fry.

"No he doesn't," Jazmine argued. "Huey's killing him in looks, and he defintely kills him in the brains department. Matter of fact Huey's just a better boyfriend."

"Ah see now ya wrong," Cindy said. "Yeah Huey a smart mutha fucka, but he's a hater. Riley ain't no hater, plus he gets waaaaaay mo' pussy dan Huey."

"I thought he was going out with you." Jazmine said.

"I know, and I give him mo' pussy dan you give Huey what's yo point?" Cindy said. "Also I know Riley a bettah kisser."

"No he isn't!" Jazmine said. "When Huey kisses me I feel like I'm on top of the world, like no matter what we'll be together forever."

Cindy gave her a look. "Gurl I done kissed dat nigga befo' and I gatta say he ain't all dat," Cindy said.

"Huh? When did you two kiss?" Jazmine asked.

"Rememba dat one time we went to da beach an' I almost drowned cuz I wuz tryna surf an' Huey helped me out?"

"Cindy, that's CPR."

"And? Da niggas lips were attacthed ta mine so we kissed." Cindy said. "And don't get me started on how Reezy bettah dan Huey in bed."

"What?" Jazmine nearly screamed. "No one can compete with Huey in bed, he's amazing when it comes to that!"

"How many otha niggas you fucked?" Cindy asked.

"None, but that's not the point." Jazmine said. "The point is that Huey fucks better than Riley, _and _he's bigger."

"Aw hell naw you did not just call mah man small!" Cindy said actually offended.

"I never said that," Jazmine corrected. "What I said was that my man was bigger!"

"Yo man little an errbody know!" Cindy said. "He prolly scurd ta fuck cuz he so lil."

"I bet he isn't, in fact I bet he'd fuck me right here in this school!" Jazmine yelled.

"You wanna wager on dat?" Cindy asked.

"_What _the hell are you two talking about?" came Huey's voice all the sudden. The two teen girls turned to see the two Freeman brothers staring at them with their lunch trays in hand.

"We wouldn't what now?" Riley asked.

"N-Nothing," the girls said simotaneously. Both Huey and Riley exchanged glances, shrugged and sat down.

"Ay baby you wuz gud last night," Riley said.

"Aww thanks boo, you wuz gud too." Cindy said. "In fact you wuz immaculate, no one can fuck bettah than you." That last sentence was a little loud as Jazmine glared at Cindy.

"You know Huey," Jazmine said. "We should have sex, hard hard sex. In school."

"What?" Huey asked. "Since when have you suggested sex, _and _in public?"

"Well it's just that you're soooooooooooo good at it that I want some right now," Jazmine said.

"Um…." Huey gave his girlfriend a worried look as Jazmine smirked at Cindy. _Oh she wanna play it like dat den huh? _Cindy thought. "Reezy, fuck lunch and let's go fuck in da janitors closet like we did last week." Cindy said.

"Bitch dat can wait, niggas need ta eat." Riley said.

"I'll give you the Sunday Special." Cindy said grinning slyly.

"Then again fuck food I can always eat at home!" Riley said. "Ay dis time don't use so much teeth gurl."

"Ats what makes mah prize tastier though," Cindy said. Jazmine turned to Huey.

"Come on!" she pleaded.

"Jazmine what's going on?" Huey asked. "Why are you and Cindy acting so weird?"

"We're not acting weird, I just wanna fuck!" Jazmine whined. "Why come when you wanna fuck we always do it but when I wanna you don't?"

"Jazmine we're in school right now," Huey said.

"So? Cindy and Riley are doing it!" Huey arched an eyebrow.

"Okay," he said. "I might consider it, but on one condition."

"Anything!"

"Tell me why."

Jazmine sighed. "Okay," she said. "Cindy thinks Riley's better than you at everything, including sex, and she says that Riley's bigger than you and that you're scared to have sex." Huey gave her a dumfounded look.

"Okay first," Huey said. "Jazmine you don't have to prove anything to Cindy, what does she know anyway. You know what I can and can't do and that's enough isn't it?" Jazmine thought about it.

"Yeah…..I guess so."

"Good," Huey said. "Now second I _know _she did not say Riley's actually better than me!"

"Yeah she did," Jazmine said. "And she said he's bigger."

"Well we'll show her!" Huey said scooping Jazmine up and literally running to the nearest janitor closet. And that's how it ended, the question was never answered to as who was better all we know is that four teens were caught doing some pretty naughty things later that day.

Fin

A/N: Completely OOC but I still loved it and I'm sure you all did too, but I'd like to know in a review. Also tell me your answer to the question if you want (personally I think it's Huey)


End file.
